Debut 4 - On the Wings of Stars! Benkei Finds a Brand!
'''On the Wings of Stars! Benkei Finds a Brand! is the fourth issue of FurryStar. With Junzo Mastushima's new resolve, Benkei Ninomiya decided that he needs to find his own Brand! He asks Koiso Tomimoto to assist him, and she agrees. Together, the two explore the Star Show haven that is Furihabara! Will they be able to find Benkei a Brand that truly suits him!?''' Plot Junzo waves to a crowd of people outside of Seiza Shoppe. It's just after another one of his Star Shows, which have been attracting tons of people to the store since he finally announced his love of Sugar Glass. He waves and calls out "Thank you!" to everyone, as Benkei watches from indoors, looking both happy and agitated. Koiso walks up behind him, eating a vanilla soft serve ice cream cone. She asks what's up. He says that he's very proud of Junzo, and very happy for him, but he can't help but feel jealous. Koiso remarks sarcastically that maybe instead of practicing if he found a Brand he'd be as popular as Junzo. Benkei thinks for a moment, before saying that maybe she's right. Koiso raises an eyebrow. She says that having a Brand that matches your image is important for a Star, but it probably shouldn't be Benkei's top priority. Benkei looks back out at Junzo, who's still waving, and turns back. He asks Koiso to help him find a Brand. She thinks for a moment, before agreeing. The two look back out the window. Koiso remarks that maybe they should drag Junzo in, as he's been waving for ten minutes now. Benkei agrees. An hour or so later, Benkei and Koiso leave Seiza Shoppe. Benkei asks where they're going. Koiso replies that it's the best place in town for Stars to shop "even for a...Protostar like you". Before Benkei can ask what that's supposed to mean, he's pulled away. After touring through the city for awhile, Koiso leads the fox down an alleyway, and after briefly worrying he's about to be mugged, Benkei finds himself in a part of Furihabara he didn't even know existed. He asks where they are, and Koiso replies that they're in Hoshichiku, or just "Hoshi", an out-of-the-way shopping district for Stars. Benkei walks alongside, looking at all the stars. He remarks that seeing all these Stars in one place is leaving him...starstruck. The rabbit whacks him. The two walk along for awhile, Benkei looking at all the people and all the shops. They're all elaborately decorated and themed to their Brand. Koiso puts her hands on her hips and turns around. She announces that "Benkei Ninomiya, this is the place where we will find you a brand!" Benkei yelps as she grabs his hand, and pulls him into the stores. Using her fashion knowledge, she immediately starts giving the fox Coords to try. Benkei confusedly tries on every single one as they hurry from store to store. He tries on the Little Vampy Coord (Blood Button), the Pirate Tronic Coord (Pixel Party), the Checker Cookie Coord (Tea-Colored Feather), and the Patchwork Parkour Coord (Urban Rainbow). But, nothing really feels right to Benkei. The fox is now panting and laying across the street, exhausted from the running, while Koiso thoughtfully 'hmm's. She begins muttering to herself, reevaluating her choices and the stores, while an unidentified pair of feet walks up to him. The feet bend down, revealing they have knees and a hand, and offer to help Benkei up. Benkei accepts the help, and sees that the appendages belong to a silver-furred hamster. The hamster asks what he's doing here, and Benkei replies that they're looking for a Brand for him. The hamster asks for his name, and immediately exclaims that "they knew it!" The hamster reveals that they've been watching Benkei's Star Shows for sometime, and they remark that Benkei's shows have always have a certain spark to them. Benkei thanks them, and the hamster offers to take them to their store. The fox looks back at Koiso, still muttering over something, and nods. The hamster smiles, before leading Benkei off. The two arrive at a store called Planetarium. It is full of space-themed decor and neon lights. It all has a very '80s arcade' feel to it. Benkei is wowed, and the hamster leads him inside. This, much like the other stores, is full of all kinds of outfits. These all have a 'cosmic' theme, covered in stars and planets and looking very futuristic. Benkei looks around, admiring the various dresses. The hamster says that this store is for a Special-type Brand, Mad Cosmos. Benkei tilts his head. He'd heard of Mad Cosmos, but never quite knew if it was real. The hamster assures him that it is very real. They lead him throughout the store, showing off the various outfits, and the portraits of Stars that have worn Mad Cosmos in the past. One of the many TV screens shows a bright blue bird performing in a very special-looking Coord. Benkei is in awe. The hamster asks if they'd like to try on one of the outfits, and Benkei gleefully agrees. They hand him a handful of Star Bytes, the Astro Nomical Coord. Benkei thanks them, and goes to try them on. He immediately falls in love, saying that he feels the Coord really makes him shine. The hamster disagrees, saying that Benkei, rather, is making the Coord shine. Benkei smiles, complimenting the many features of the Coord, and the hamster becomes mildly bashful. They ask if Benkei would be willing to perform a Star Show in them. Benkei looks at them, eyes sparkling, and agrees. Meanwhile, Koiso is only just realizing Benkei is gone. Suddenly, the fox runs up to him, panting, and saying that they have to get back to Seiza Shoppe. Koiso says that they haven't found his Brand yet, but Benkei simply holds up the Astro Nomical Coord and says he has. The rabbit stares at him for a moment, before smiling, and saying 'alright!' And the two head back to Seiza Shoppe. Back at Seiza Shoppe, Benkei hands the Star Bytes to Satoshi Taniguchi. The Coord is placed upon him, and he steps out onto the stage. Benkei smiles, feeling that with this new Brand, he can grant everyone's wishes! The music plays, and he begins dancing. Michiru Kaminaga remarks that that Coord he's wearing seems to really be brightening his show. Koiso looks at her, and then back at Benkei, before saying 'yup'. Benkei performs his Star Stunt, Stardust Sharpshooter, and the show ends. Benkei waves to the crowd, who seems to be chanting a little louder than usual. Meanwhile, a familiar silver hamster smiles at Benkei, before disappearing into the crowd. Later that night, Benkei is scrolling through the comments from today's Star Show, which seem to increase more and more every show. A comment from a mysterious profile by the name of Makoto Yuuki says that they're 'looking forward to working with Benkei again'. Benkei questions this, and turns to Koiso. Koiso hmms over it for a moment, before saying that the designer of Mad Cosmos is named Makoto Yuuki. Benkei asks what they look like, and Koiso says she's not sure, but she thinks they're a silver-furred hamster. Benkei spits out the drink he suddenly has, a shocked look on his face. Koiso, covered in drink, asks why he just did that and why she shouldn't deck him in the face. Benkei says that he just met the designer of Mad Cosmos. Meanwhile, the silver-furred hamster from before watches Benkei's Star Show in the dark, gazing up at the stars covering the ceiling of their studio. They smile, and ask if Benkei will be the one truly ready for...that. The hamster turns their gaze to a barely visible mannequin wearing a special-looking coord. Major Events *Benkei finds his preferred Brand (Mad Cosmos) *Benkei performs his first solo in FurryStar. *The designer of Mad Cosmos, Makoto Yuuki, is revealed. *Shironia Sakazaki is introduced. Coords Used *Astro Nomical Coord (Mad Cosmos) Performance *Benkei Ninomiya performed Everybody BE Happy! Category:Debuts